How to Make Gold
If you follow the advice within this guide you will become a millionaire within 7 days, that is how easy it is to make gold on Firestorm WoD. Hi there, I'm Desenkei and I will be your senpai for today's lesson on Gold Making on FS. Making gold is about the old wisdom of "Buy Low, Sell High" which means you would buy an item or resource at 10g and sell it for 100g (gaining you 90g profit). Where to buy you ask? The "Auction House" (AH) of course! The AH here on Gul'Dan is sparse with only a few people contributing actively to it. This means that the supply of items is low, but the demand for many items remains high and constant. With the equation built this way it means that players can charge high prices and their items will sell quickly. People need their materials (mats) and want them right now and will pay a premium to acquire what they want when they want it. A little tidbit that many people don't know is that rich players are LAZY. They have gold and they want to spend it on convenience. If you are willing to farm something for them or save them time, you can be greatly rewarded for your efforts. Similarly, the items you have farmed and put up on the AH are saving these rich players time. For this reason you should almost always post your items in large stacks. No rich player wants to click "Buyout" a dozen times for ore in stacks of 10 or 50. They want to click once or twice on stacks of 200 and be done with it. Remember this when making your postings. Garrison Gold Making The first step to making a lot of gold on the server is to skip making gold until you're max level (lvl100). It's not worth your time to farm while leveling, just focus on getting to lvl100 quickly and look to your fellow guild mates to fund your leveling experience. Your WoD Garrison is the most efficient gold making tool in the game. Every day you can farm ore, herbs, profession mats, and Garrison Missions. While it can be a little mind numbing to farm your garrison mine daily, it is profitable certainly. Keep in mind that your garrison mine resets multiple times daily. Meaning you can farm it first thing when you log on, and a couple hours later you'll be able to farm it again. There is a method to getting it to reset on demand, but it's an exploit and I don't recommend pushing your luck with GMs as active as they are. Each run of the mine will net you +80,000g, both from ore and the "Primal Spirits" you can convert to "Savage Blood" or whatever you need (there's a vendor in the lvl3 garrison to convert spirit-->mats). Farm your resources from the garrison and sell in full stacks of 200 for herb and ore. Herbs are worth more than ore but accumulate more slowly. Prices fluctuate on the AH based on availability. If there is no ore or herb on the AH of the type you're wanting to sell it means someone just bought all of it and likely wants more. Use this as an opportunity to post at a higher price than your normally would. With no competition on that item if someone wants that item right then they will have to purchase yours at a higher rate. There's something to be said about pricing on the AH though... You can either post items at a higher price to make maximum profit, or you can post at a (relatively) low price to make gold FAST. From my experience it's better to make the gold fast than it is to make more of it. If you think about the emotions behind purchases, the person purchasing your item will feel grateful or excited to have gotten it for such a good deal (yay, good feelings!) and you will be happy to have made that gold within a couple hours rather than two days later. One garrison building you should have right now is the "Trading Post". It enables you to convert "Garrison Resources" (GR) into profession mats. Being able to directly convert GR into gold is incredible and should be incorporated into your gold making rotation immediately. Perhaps the MOST LUCRATIVE way of making gold from your garrison is via the Garrison Missions. Not the gold that drops from missions, but rather the high end items the missions provide. The items you want are (in order of value): "Champion's Honor", "Medallion of the Legion", "Elixir of Rapid Mind", and "Frozen Arms of the Hero". These items are all incredibly rare and are worth a literal fortune. Champion's Honor is worth 999,999g. Medallions are worth 750,000g. Elixirs are worth +500,000g. Frozen Arms are worth +100,000g. So you can see how getting one Champion's Honor can set you up for ages! I recommend getting an add-on to help you with pricing of your items until you get the hang of it. The best is "Auctioneer" and makes the entire AH User Interface better, along with keeping track of past prices and how things sold. Garrison Missions To get those lucrative garrison missions I mentioned you will need to grind your garrison followers to their maximum potential. While it seems painful to grind sub-characters, if you do so ONCE you are done with it forever and will reap the benefits indefinitely. It's like learning to read could be considered annoying, but once you have that skill it never goes away and pays you dividends forever. Followers are no different. Grind them once and be done with it. The best garrison missions won't appear unless you have quality followers. The garrison building the Inn is where to start off your follower adventures. Once a week (if you're lucky) the Inn will allow you to recruit a follower with a specific trait or ability. ALL YOU WANT is the "Mission Duration" perk called "Epic Mount" which reduces mission time by 50%. Once you're badass, all your followers will have the speed perk and an 8hr mission will drop to 1hr or less. Considering that missions are somewhat bugged on FS (anything +630ilvl will disappear if you log off, and all the best missions are 675ilvl) you'll be glad to have full speed followers. In your garrison is an npc that will sell your "Retaining Certificates" to reroll your followers' traits and abilities. Speed perk is a trait and can be rerolled for via one of the trait rerolling items sold by this vendor. It's costly though, 1000GR per reroll and you're praying to the RNG gods to shine their light upon you. For this reason I recommend leveraging the garrison Inn building and slowly gaining speed followers as time goes on. But I personally went the reroll method and it worked out well. Do NOT reroll a follower until they are Epic/Purple colored, you'll just be wasting GR rerolling two traits rather than rolling three. It is possible for followers to have two speed perks, reducing mission timers by 50% twice. This takes a mission from 8hrs to 2hrs with a single follower. Every follower in your roster should have a speed trait on it. For the lucrative missions to trigger you need all your followers, including those working buildings, to be lvl100 AND 675ilvl. There are simply no shortcuts to getting these missions to trigger, you either are maxed out or you are not, so focus on the followers and get them all maxed out. Use the "Salvage Yard" and Bunker/WarMill to get follower ilvl++ items, these are how you train followers to 675ilvl. Grinding follower levels simply takes time sending them out on missions as they slowly level up. The follower trait "Mentor" is overpowered here and can cause a follower to jump from lvl90-->lvl99 in a single mission. Take advantage when you can. There exists an add-on that makes missions easy and fast. It's called "Master Plan" and is a WoD auto include. To put it bluntly, you need this add-on or you're shooting yourself in the foot and missions will feel awful. With the add-on you just right click a bunch of times, it does all the work for you, and you send off followers on missions within about 15s. Without the add-on this process would take multiple minutes of optimizing. So trust me, get "Master Plan". Generic Gold Farming My favorite gold FARMING location is in "Shadowmoon Valley" in Draenor. It's just south of "Elodor" and NW of "The Temple of Karabor". There is a clearing there filled with elephants. These elephants drop fur, green equipment, and a world drop 665ilvl trinket worth tens of thousands of gold. Farming this location for about 1hr will net you +200,000g. Every profession will make you gold. Disenchanting items makes you gold. Farming 665ilvl world drops makes you gold. The entire game is designed to make you rich. Being gold-poor at lvl100 is effectively shameful given how easy it is to make a fortune in a short amount of time. Items like the "Medallion of the Legion" can be farmed from Tanaan Elites in a few minutes and sold for hundreds of thousands of gold. If you want to make gold, just play the game ftw. Similarly, any lvl100 mat farming will gain you incredible gold gains. Simply fishing in Tanaan Jungle for Felblight will gain you excessive gold, or killing random npcs and disenchanting the gear for Crystals, or creating crafted items with your professions. Literally everything in the game is designed to make you wealthy, so just play the game and sell your stuff on the AH and find yourself with more gold than you can spend.